Typically, in a microelectronic circuit, an electrical connector is used to connect the host machine with a plurality of peripheral equipment for transmitting electric signals. Among the miscellaneous electrical connectors, a network connector, however, is particularly applied in the field involved with the network communication. The network connector can be divided into two categories: a network socket and a network cable plug, wherein the latter is directly related to the quality of the signal transmission.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 showing a network cable plug which is used to be plugged into the network socket 10. The network cable plug includes a housing 11, an auxiliary piece 12, and a plurality of copper contacts 13. Each of the copper contacts 13 includes a contact part 131 and a connection part 132. The contact part 131 is used to contact with the pins embedded in the socket 10 and the connection part 132 is used to couple with a cable tightly. The auxiliary piece 12 is used for assisting the housing 11 to be plugged in and drawn out the network socket 10. The housing 11 is a transparent plastic. FIG. 2 is the amplified diagram of the copper contact 13.
Nevertheless, the conventional network cable plug has the following disadvantages:
1. The conventional network cable plug is not liable to be manufactured. When manufacturing, the copper contacts must be inserted into the slits one by one. If the copper contacts are inserted manually, it is transparently inefficient and time-consuming. However, if an automatic equipment is purchased for inserting the copper contacts automatically, the profit will be reduced thereby.
2. The conventional network cable plug can only match the TIA568A CAT-5 specification. It can not match the specification for high-speed signal transmission beyond the CAT5e specification.
3. The reason why the network cable plug can not match the specification for high-speed signal transmission beyond CAT5e is the restriction of its structure. Therefore, the so-called cross-talk interference will be generated during the signal transmission.
In order to reduce the crosstalk among transmissions, the shape, size, thickness and dimensions of the metal contact blades are manipulated to restore capacitance. Hence it is desired to develop an electrical connector for matching specifications beyond CAT5e and reducing the crosstalk interference among transmissions.